Macrolide antibiotics play a therapeutically important role, particularly with the emergence of new pathogens. Structural differences are related to the size of the lactone ring and to the number and nature (neutral or basic) of the sugars. Macrolides are classified according to the size of the lactone ring (12, 14, 15 or 16 atoms). The macrolide antibiotic family (14-, 15- and 16-membered ring derivatives) shows a wide range of characteristics (antibacterial spectrum, side-effects and bioavailability). Among the commonly used macrolides are erythromycin, clarithromycin, and azithromycin. Macrolides possessing a 3-oxo moiety in place of the 3-cladinose sugar are known as ketolides and have shown enhanced activity towards gram-negative bacteria and macrolide resistant gram-positive bacteria. Macrolides possessing a degree of unsaturation between carbons 2 and 3 or between carbons 3 and 4 of the erythromycin macrocycle are known as anhydrolides. The search for macrolide compounds which are active against MLSB-resistant strains (MLSB=Macrolides-Lincosamides-type B Streptogramines) has become a major goal, together with retaining the overall profile of the macrolides in terms of stability, tolerance and pharmacokinetics.
International Application WO 97/42205 of Elliott et al, published Nov. 13, 1997, discloses 3-descladinose-2,3-anhydroerythromycin derivatives having a cyclic carbamate and cyclic carbazate basic nuclear structure. Further details were also disclosed in J. Med Chem., 41, pp 1651-1659(1998) and J. Med Chem., 41, pp 1660-1670 (1998) by Elliott et al, and by Griesgraber et al, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,051 discloses certain 6-O-substituted-3-oxoerythromycin A derivatives. PCT application WO 97/10251, published Mar. 20, 1997, discloses intermediates useful for preparation of 6-O-methyl 3-descladinose erythromycin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,355 discloses certain tricyclic 6-O-methyl 3-oxo erythromycin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,780 discloses certain bicyclic 6-O-methyl-3-oxo erythromycin A derivatives (Agouridas, ROUSSEL) corresponding to EP application 596802, published May 11, 1994. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,866,549 and 6,075,011, and PCT application WO 00/78773, published Dec. 28, 2000, disclose certain 6-O-substituted erythromycin derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,269 and PCT application WO 00/62783, published Oct. 26, 2000, disclose certain 2-halo-6-O-substituted ketolide derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,171 and PCT application WO 99/21864, published May 6, 1999, disclose certain 6,11-bridged erythromycin derivatives.
PCT Application WO 03/095466 A1, published Nov. 20, 2003 and PCT Application WO 03/097659 A1, published Nov. 27, 2003 disclose a series of bicyclic erythromycin derivatives.